


Good Friends and a Cup of Coffee

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Game, Queer Characters, discussion of past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Miles comes to Peter for advice, and Peter takes a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Good Friends and a Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i replayed sm2018 and then sm:mm2020 and what ended up happening was i got super into my parksborn feelings (esp bc of a passage in the sm2018 prequel novel) and then HELLA into my ganke/miles feelings bc man they really are cute in the mm2020 game. i figured what better way to channel those feelings than a fic about two dipshits being in love with their best friends! i did my best w/ the timeline of peter's/mj's/harry's friendship but stuff is probably wrong, since gamerverse hasn't given us much. 
> 
> big thanks to han for beta'ing yet again. one day i'll get you to play the games.
> 
> warning: this fic contains spoilers for sm:mm2020 and for the post-credits/mid-credits scenes from both games.

“Hey, Pete?”

Miles’ voice is small and quiet and if it weren’t for his Spidey senses, Peter probably would’ve missed it. He doesn’t, though, so he turns and looks at his protégé. “Yeah?”

Miles fiddles with the cup in his hand, picking at the sleeve around the styrofoam until it’s crumbling into tiny pieces, floating away in the late-winter air. “Have you ever…” Miles sighs and tilts his head back. He stares at the sky. “What do you do if you have feelings for a friend? A _best_ friend?”

Peter swallows. He looks away and stares down at his own coffee. “Ah, well. That’s tricky.” He taps his fingers along the outside of his cup. Instead of answering, he asks, “Is this about…Phin?” It’s been almost two months since the attack on Roxxon Plaza—two months since Miles nearly died, two months since Phin Mason _did_ die.

Miles laughs but it’s humorless. “No. I mean, a year ago it would’ve been. But we were already growing apart even before she…did what she did.” Miles sets his cup aside to twiddle his thumbs instead. He doesn’t seem inclined to say anything else.

Peter doesn’t press. “I’m probably not the best guy to ask,” he admits. “Not exactly lucky in love, you know?” He laughs but Miles doesn’t grin. “When I realized I liked MJ, I pretty much freaked out about it for a couple weeks. We’d been friends for so long, it felt.” Peter pauses, chest aching as he dregs up feelings he’s long since buried. “It felt natural, and totally terrifying.”

Peter falls quiet after that. He and MJ had broken up—for good, he thinks—after getting back from Symkaria. It’s for the best, he knows that; he likes being friends with MJ, had forgotten what _just_ being friends with her is like. Even if he’s accepted it, it still hurts to dig down to the beginning of their romance, ill-fated as it was.

“What about…” Miles doesn’t look at him. He seems intently focused on a pigeon on the building across from them instead, though it’s hard to tell with his mask covering most of his face. “What about guy best friends?”

Peter’s heart skips a beat and it’s as though all the blood rushes to his head. It makes him dizzy like a suckerpunch from Rhino and Peter can feel himself swaying. He grips the edge of the rooftop with his free hand to keep from toppling over. It’s not so much what Miles said so much as what it reminds Peter of— _who_ it reminds him of.

“Oh,” he breathes. “Ganke?”

Miles’ lips purse, the only part of his face Peter can see, and he nods. “Yeah,” he says quietly. Barely a whisper.

“Oh,” Peter says again. “Uh, I mean.” Peter sets his coffee aside and rubs awkwardly at his neck. “It’s pretty much the same.” He hasn’t talked with a lot of people about this. He never even really spoke with May about it, although he’s sure she knew. “I had, _have_ , this friend.” Peter swallows around the lump in his throat. “Harry.”

Miles is looking at him but this time Peter is the one too nervous to face him. “Really?”

Peter nods. “Harry Osborn. Yeah, _that_ Osborn.” Peter laughs to himself, still in disbelief after all these years that someone like Harry—wealthy beyond Peter’s wildest dreams and kind to a fault—would’ve befriended someone like Peter. “Harry, MJ, and I had all been friends since we were kids. We were all really close, but Harry and I…” Peter blinks away the sudden blurriness in his eyes, tears threatening to well up as they tend to when he thinks about Harry for too long, too deeply. “It was just kind of different, you know? Different than me and MJ. Different than I’ve ever felt with anyone.”

“Did you tell him?”

“I didn’t have to,” Peter replies with a wry laugh. “Harry could see through me no problem. He knew what it looked like when I had a crush on MJ, so when I realized how I felt about him...” Peter trails off with another laugh. “We were in our senior year of college. I don’t even know what it was. I just looked at him one day and _knew_. Like, oh shit, I want to kiss _him_ too.”

“Were you and MJ…?”

Peter shakes his head. “We’d broken up. It was after one of our first really big fights, actually.” In a lot of ways, it had been the beginning of the end, something Peter only knows looking back on the memories now. “Maybe that was part of it. I think my feelings for Harry had always been there, I just…ended up with MJ first.”

“You said you didn’t have to tell him. What happened?”

Peter can feel his face burning under the mask. He’s never told _anyone_ this, not even MJ. “Harry and I were hanging out one day. He had this home entertainment system that was to die for, just incredible. We were sitting on the couch and laughing at whatever dumb movie we picked out and he just looked over at me and said, ‘come here.’ So I did.” Peter stops even though there’s more to the story.

Harry had an arm slung over the back of the couch and used it to guide Peter closer, as though he needed the help. Harry had drawn him into a kiss, gentle and easy, broken when they both started laughing. It had been simple and exciting. It had felt like something slotting into place inside Peter’s chest.

He feels a little awkward detailing the best kiss of his life for his teenage protégé; it’s also too precious a moment to share, still.

There’s a beat of silence before Miles lets out a low whistle.

“I dunno man,” he says, and he sounds lighthearted and a little more jovial. “Sounds like you’re pretty lucky in love to me.”

Peter barks out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess it kind of sounds like that, huh?”

Miles kicks his legs back and forth, dislodging some of the snow on the rooftop. “What happened after that?” He asks again.

“We didn’t tell anyone. I don’t really know why. We weren’t exactly dating, either. We were just…Harry and Peter. Everything was the same except, y’know.” His cheeks burn. “Except for the things that were different.”

Miles coughs awkwardly and Peter hurries to continue.

“We didn’t get a lot of time together, after that.” At Miles’ curious look, Peter adds, “Harry was sick. _Is_ sick.”

 _He’s not dead, Pete, for fuck’s sake,_ Peter thinks to himself admonishingly.

“He’s sick, but I didn’t know that then. He stopped hanging out with me and MJ, claiming to be too tired or too busy. Then he said he was going to Europe for a vacation, but when we were investigating Li, we found out he went away for treatment. And I haven’t heard from him since.” 

Miles may have the mask on, but Peter can practically see his brow furrowing anyway. “Okay, maybe you’re not so lucky.”

Peter snorts. “Preaching to the choir, bud.”

Neither of them speaks for a few minutes; the sounds of the city fill the space between them instead. It’s an unusually quiet day, with few sirens and nothing crackling over their headsets. There are a few things in the Spider-Man app, but nothing pressing; things like selfies and, bizarrely, help with homework. Instead, Peter lets the sound of cars meandering along New York’s streets and the chatter of pedestrians wash over him.

“Was it worth it?” Miles asks eventually.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t get a lot of time with him,” Miles says, “but was the time you had worth it?”

Peter swallows uneasily. It’s a question he’s asked himself before, albeit not in a while. “Yeah,” he says, voice cracking slightly. He coughs, clears his throat. “It was. I wish we’d gotten more, and I hope…I hope that maybe we get more in the future, but I’m glad we had what we had. Even if it was short or kind of weird.”

Miles stares at him for a beat, then nods. “I should go talk to Ganke.”

Peter smiles. “Yeah, you should.”

Miles stands, brushing snow off his legs before tugging his mask back into place. “If anything comes up—?”

“I’ll handle it,” Peter says. He stands too and gathers their abandoned coffees. “Ganke is more important. If I really need you, I’ll text you.”

Miles ducks his head, the gesture bashful even when hidden by his suit. “Thanks, Pete.”

Peter waves him off. “Go get him.”

Miles lets out a nervous laugh and says, “I’m gonna try!” Then he’s off, running along the edge of the roof before taking off at the corner, vaulting into the sky and zipping away in the blink of an eye.

Peter turns and looks back out across the city.

His heart still hurts a little bit from the double whammy of thinking about MJ _and_ Harry. But it’s a good hurt, in most ways. It’s acceptance and understanding, knowing that there’s nowhere to go from here but up. He and MJ can be friends again; hell, maybe he’ll even tell her about his thing with Harry finally. And he knows he’ll see Harry again. He doesn’t know when, or how—he knows it might hurt, that he might next see Harry strung up in a hospital bed with tubes and wires. But it would be better than nothing.

He drops off the edge of the roof gracefully, although he startles a few pedestrians on the streets below. He drops the coffees in the trashcan outside the bodega he’s been sitting on and then tips an imaginary hat to the people he’s startled. As he takes off, shooting a web and catapulting off the ground, the police scanner crackles to life in his ear.

_“Explosion near the Osborn apartment complex, witnesses report signs of a black sludge and something moving toward other buildings. All units respond, multiple injuries reported.”_

Seconds later, a text comes through and flashes on his display.

 **from: miles**  
_need help?_

Peter rolls his eyes and fires off a quick response.

 **to: miles**  
_nothing I can’t handle. I’m not going to let you stall on Ganke_

Peter grins to himself as he gets a string of emojis back from Miles—all speaking to his nerves even if the overall meaning is kind of incomprehensible to Peter. As he gets closer to the rising plume of smoke in the sky, Peter cracks his neck and steels himself.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he says again. 

**Author's Note:**

> also i've started a gamerverse discord server so if that's something that interests you, [hit me up on tumblr!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask) i wanted a place where we could get together and talk abt the game and all the ships!


End file.
